Bathtubs and Roses
by LoveHopes
Summary: This is the story of the day Alicia died and what happened when she awoke in what was suppose to be a paradise.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was dark night on London streets, car lights flashed by a dark window on the second story with the blinds drawn. A woman's silhouette could be seen watching the street as an old street lamp flickered weakly. She peered through the blinds wearing a gown fit for a fairytale princess in the modern world. She looked ready to go out and meet the queen of England, black hair twisted and curled at the back of her head, blue eyes rimmed with liner and Smokey makeup, lips the color of fresh blood. Turning she surveyed the room. All was in order; the candles were lit, roses and lilies were scattered through out the room and there in the center of floor stood a large old-fashioned bathtub. It was the color of old pearls and had four large sturdy claws holding it above the ground. Floating over to the tub she dipped her hand in the water, it was deliciously warm. Next to the tub was a small glass nightstand upon which a glass of red wine and five pills sat waiting for their intended use. Music played softly, the sounds of smooth jazz filled the room. Slowly she lowered her self, gown and all into the tub, the waters black in the candle lit room swallowed her without a ripple. Silently she reached over and picked up the pills and wine. Swallowing them and washing them down with the crimson liquid, quickly placing the glass back on the nightstand before sliding under the surface and falling into a dream she planned on never awaking from.

* * *

Hellsing is not mine unfortunately. I'm looking for a beta and someone who will help me keep Alucard in character.


	2. Bathtub

_**Bathtubs**_

_**BANG! **__What is that noise?_

_**BANG! **__What's going on?_

_**BANG! **__Should I investigate?_

_**BANG! **_"Alicia hurry up we're going to be late for work again!" _Work?_

_Who is that how does she know my name? "_Alicia come on this isn't funny open up!_" Where am I? Why am I in a bed? This isn't my apartment? This doesn't seem like heaven either. What should I do?_

"Alicia!"

"Coming!" standing Alicia walks through rooms until she comes to a door with 3 different locks on it, peering through the peep hole she sees a woman around the same age as her mid to late twenties with blond hair and an hour glass figure. Opening the door she leans against the doorframe.

"What's going on? What do you mean work?"

"Haha very funny Alicia… Why aren't you even dressed yet! Oh god we are so going to be late!" Looking down Alicia notices all she's wearing is a mans white button down shirt with only half the buttons done. The woman waltzed right in and walked with quick deliberation to a closet in the bedroom.

"Honestly your never like this were you drinking last night because of Lance?"

"Lance?"

"God you must be drunk… or high. Yes Lance your ex-fiancé, ringing any bells." The woman looked over at her "Obviously not. Here put this on and hurry." She was holding out undergarments and a black ankle length skirt with white trim along the edge, a white shirt with a tall collar and long sleeves, and a black shirt with puffy shoulders and tight sleeves.

"What are those?"

"Part of your uniform."

"Oh ok." _Uniform? Where do I work? _"Where do I work again?"

"We work for Sir Integra at her mansion. Honestly what is with you today? You're acting very odd."

"Uhhhhh." _Sir Integra… Why does that name sound familiar?_

"Dressed now." Meekly Alicia put the clothing on and stood still as the woman tied a white apron around her waist and shoulders.

"Alright lets go before we're to late." This woman grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the door.

"Wait who are you?"

"Did you get hit on the hear?! I'm Monica! Jesus we've only been carpooling to work for 2 years now. Promise me you'll never get drunk again this isn't funny. Now come on!" Alicia was dragged down 2 flights of stairs and several corridors until the entered what looked like a main lobby, right outside the door sat a 2005 MG ZR.

"Running late are we mama's?" That was the doorman.

"Yes Charles, Alicia seems a bit hung over when she comes home keep an eye on her." Monica called as she speed past with Alicia in tow.

"Of course mama." Alicia was practically hurled in the passenger seat as Monica sprinted around the car hoped in did her seatbelt then took off.

"We are so late, I hope no one notices. Oh well if they do I'm blaming it on you. Like that one time in the kitchen."

"Oohkay…" _I'm so confused._ She watched as the car sped down roads and allies, it emerged from the city and soon came upon a beautiful mansion the likes of which she had never seen. She looked on in aw as a grand pair of gates opened in front of them and they drove up the lawn towards the house.

"Close your mouth. Honestly you'd think you'd never seen it before."

The car parked at the back of the house where there was a man standing next to a door looking at his watch. Quickly Monica got out and rushed towards the door holding on very tightly to a disorientated Alicia.

"Monica, Alicia your late. This isn't like you."

"Sorry Walter." _Walter? He looks a lot like…. No it couldn't be. This must be a dream._

"And what is the cause of you tardiness this fine morning?"

"Well sir Alicia's fiancé just broke up with her and apparently last night she drunk away her memory of him… and everything else. So please excuse her if she seems out of it."

"Of course" he smiles at Alicia warmly "Let me know if there is anything you need help with my dear."

"Thank you."

"Alright Alicia lets go we got lots of work to do and not the normal amount of time to do it." Time passed as the two cleaned one wing of the house together. Bathrooms, dinning rooms, lounges, bed rooms all saw a thorough cleaning and removal of their cobwebs and dust bunnies. Some bunnies fought to stay put but most came easily.

Chatting Alicia learned more of this new world and what her place was in it. Apparently she had had a fiancé named Lance who she had been with for five years and he left her because he wanted to move on to greener pastures. She had worked for Sir Integra for seven years and in that time she had worked her way up the ladder slowly and was in a position to be promoted to supervisor for the maids whenever the current supervisor left.

_This entire life I know nothing of. This has to be a dream._

Monica chattered lightly "Alright this is the last room then we can go home. I think you should go to sleep and have a nice long bath when you get home you look beat. And don't drink anything, I don't think that would help."

"Ok, I'll clean the bathroom." Stepping into the little white room she froze. There standing innocently in the middle of the room was the exact same tub from her old apartment. The one she drowned herself in. _What's going on? This can't be… it's the exact same one. But that was a one of a kind. _She slides to her knees staring at it _it's a dream this is all just a dream… maybe this is purgatory and once I get through this I can go to heaven._

"Alicia? Are you alright?"

"Ya I'm-I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

"Alright" Slowly she stands at the corner of her vision something flickered in there mirror _There in the mirror what was that?! _"Monica did you see anything just now?"

"See what?"

"I don't know I thought I saw something in the mirror… it looked like an eye or something."

"Oh don't worry about it. Remember the rumor that this place is haunted and the ghosts that live here watch the activities in the house through the mirrors."

"Oh ya forgot about that… it's been a while."

"It has been an unusually longtime sense one of the girls reported seeing anything. Guess this means the ghosts are back from vacation." She giggles softly

"I guess." _What was that?_ They finish cleaning in silence and leave with very little chatter on the ride home.

Monica dropped her off at the entre way to her building "Take care, see you tomorrow morning, be up this time ok?"

"Alright see you then." _Such a strange day_ she thought as she collapsed on her bead a few minutes later.

* * *

_**Author Notes**_

Not entirely sure where this will go, I have a rough idea but who knows where the story will lead. Thinking maybe Alucard x OC but not certain, heck might not just to make sure it's not a Marry Sue. I am going to try my hardest to keep her from being a Mary Sue of any genre.


End file.
